Ackigo
by raptorhunter18
Summary: War has been a part of humanity since the dawn of time now the templars have learned of a new weapon and they want it the keys to unlocking this weapon are locked in the genetic memory of two women one a girl who can do anything and the other a thief however the templars aren't the only ones who know of the weapon the assassins are looking too it has become an arms race for it
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all this is a new crossover from me. This is a crossover between Assassin's Creed and Kim Possible. I had this idea after reading a victorious assassin's creed crossover. This prologue is to gage the reaction if its well liked there will be more to come quickly.**

 **Short summery: A weapon has long been forgotten but a piece of Eden has revealed its location. The templars want it so they can seize their control over the world. The assassins want it so they can keep the templars from having it. Doing so means the weapons doesn't fall into the wrong hands. The keys to finding this weapon are locked away in the minds of Kim Possible and Shego. They are the only ones who can find it. Along the way they are returned the they war they had long since forgotten. The soon learn why and soon find love in the most unlikely of places.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe or the Assassin's Creed universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for fun. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Ackigo**

 **Prologue**

 _Humanity, humans have become masters of war. Since both of our kinds fought eons ago. Had it not been for the great catastrophe that nearly destroyed the planet, we might have lost. We had the technology, but they had the numbers. Once the flair hit the planet, we realized that we needed to work together. So we built temples to house great tools to protect the planet. Those tools, or pieces of Eden as they have been come to be called caused a new war. They had caused a secret war between The Knights Templar who wanted to use them to shape humanity's destiny. Then there are the Assassins who fight for peace and allowing humanity to shape their own destiny. That was what Desmond proved the day he released me and died for humanity's destiny._

 _I am Juno, my consciousness is all that remains of me. Humanity has made it easy for me to travel. All the wireless networks, I can move freely from a phone to a super computer. Humanity has made it easier for me to control them. However one day, both an Assassin and Templar will be able to stop me. Only able to stop me by unleashing Minerva. I know one is a woman who can do anything, and the other a world class thief._

XX

 _ **Chicago,1904**_

Mim Possible stood in downtown Chicago. She had been sent there on assignment by the paper she worked for back in Middleton Colorado. She had brought her best friend Johnathan Stoppable with her.

Her job was a reporter, she was there to cover the story on a new invention called, The Electrostatic Illuminator. It was set to be displayed at the World's Fair in Chicago. She was there for another reason all together, to make sure it was working right. She looked to see Johnathan talking to some woman. She smirked a bit before walking to a roped off area.

She looked around before moving into the roped off area. She looked to see a man standing in front of the device. She looked as the man turned to see her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss, but this is a closed area" he said looking at her as she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to sneak a peak really quick" she said in a timid tone as she smiled at him. Her right hand went up and brushed the hair back over her ear. Once she did the man smiled.

"The investors said they would be sending a representative" he said walking over to her. He extended his hand and she shook it.

"How did the test go?" Mim asked walking up to the device.

"It was perfect, it will do what is needed. I fear though that in the wrong hand though it can be very destructive" he said in a warning tone as he walked over to her side.

"Excellent, my superiors will be well pleased. Don't worry it won't fall into the wrong hands" she replied smiling at him.

She looked at him but her eyes caught sight of something. A brief flash of green, black, and white. She looked past him but couldn't find what she saw. Shrugging she turned back to the man. She looked at the device and smiled.

Suddenly a powerful force hit her at the base of her skull. She cried out in pain. Both her and the scientist hit the ground. A booted figure walked past them. The person walked up to the device. The young reporter looked up as the figure reached into the device. Once the person's hand returned to the owner it gripped onto a silver orb. That was the last thing she saw before passing out.

XX

Hours passed and she woke up in a jail cell. Looking up to the roof of the cell she groaned. Sitting up she looked to see the chief of police looking at her. Rubbing the heal of her hand against her head she tried to banish the headache she was dealing with.

"Where is it?" He asked in a deep voice as she looked at him.

"Where's what, what the hell happened, and where am I?" She questioned looking between him, the cell, and police station.

"Your partner left you to be captured. You two stole at power source of The Electrostatic Illuminator" he stated looking down at her.

"What? No I didn't, I was there..." She trailed off thinking on what she was there to do.

"To steal the power source and make money off of it" he pronounced, happy at the idea he had come up with.

"Constable Barken, there's a man here to see you" another officer said walking up to the man.

Barken looked at the man before turning to the other room. Walking in he was in the room for a few minutes. Soon he walked back into the cell room. He was grumbling and visibly upset. Reaching up to a wall he took down a key ring.

"You're being released" he grumbled as he opened the door.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"Your answer is in the other room" he growled throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

Mim looked at him before looking to the room. Walking forward she walked into the main office of the police station. Standing there staring at the bulletin board was a man in a well pressed suit. He turned and looked at her. There was a slight smile on his face.

"Hello Mim" he said smiling.

"Hello James, how his my favorite older brother?" she asked smiling at him.

"I'm well Mim, and you?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Very confused" she replied with a bewildered shrug.

"Well father sent me to watch over you, should a problem arise. If it did I was to help however possible. Then, give you a mission" he said looking at her as they left the police station.

"Mission?" Mim asked looking up to him.

"Yes" he said reaching into his vest. He pulled out a picture of a woman. She had long black hair and a pale complexion. He looked back to her eldest sibling. "You are to eliminate Melissa Go" he said as he passed her a small knife and revolver.

"Father knows how I feel about taking a life. They have to deserve it" she said, waiting on the reason to end this woman's life.

"She stole the power source of The Electrostatic Illuminator. She is also our sworn enemy" he said making her look at him and then to the picture.

"Okay, I'll take care of her" she responded with a nod.

XX

Mim walked through a crowd of people. She looked to see all kinds of people walking around. She scanned everyone, taking great care to find her target. Looking around she was at a loss. There were so many people, none of which were her target. However something caught her attention.

A figure jumped across the rooftops. She smiled, knowing full well it was her target. Running to a nearby building she climbed up to a fires escape. Once on the roof she looked to see the figure going towards the ferris wheel. She took off running across the buildings.

Her training had helped her. She had closed the distance in the matter of minutes. The person she was chasing had stopped. Mim landed on the roof behind the female figure. She had the element of surprise. The figure wore a white cloak with green and black stripes on it.

Taking off on a dead sprint she ran and jumped just as the woman did. Suddenly she slammed into the woman tackling her. They crashed onto the roof of a ferris wheel car. Jumping back she looked as the woman spun around to face her. The hood of her cloak fell down. The woman's green eyes looked at her as her black hair swirled around her head.

"Assassin" Mim growled looking at her.

"Templar" Melissa growled as her hidden blades shot out from her wrists.

Mim pulled out her own knife and ran forward. Melissa did the same. They clashed, their blades sparking as they collided. They growled at one another, their eyes locked with one another. Mim brought her knee up slamming it into Melissa's gut.

The assassin grunted in pain as she staggered backwards. Looking at her templar adversary she bared her teeth. However a shouting behind her was heard. Turning she looked to see a man in a hot air balloon. Smiling she kicked Mim away causing her to nearly fall off of the ferris wheel.

Mim gripped onto the car as it lifted higher into the sky. She looked as the assassin gripped ahold of a sack. She prepared to throw it to the man in the balloon. Growling Mim reached into her dress. She gripped her pistol. Lining the sights up she sighted between Melissa's shoulders. She fired the gun.

Melissa's head snapped up crying in pain. The sack fell from her hand. She fell to her knees, blood rolling out her her bullet wound. Looking down she looked as the silver object rolled off the ferris wheel. It fell towards the river below. Sighing, defeated she fell forward, blood pooling around her.

Mim smiled, she had killed her first assassin. Getting up she walked over to the fallen assassin. Rolling the woman over she looked down at her. Her eyes were open and she looked peaceful. Mim wondered if they weren't enemies could they have been friends.

Suddenly the woman's eyes focused on her. This shocked Mim as in a blinding flash the woman sat up. Her hidden blade shooting out from its hiding place. She stabbed it into Mim's throat causing bright red blood to gush out.

"Nothing... Is as... It seems" the assassin said between ragged breaths. She stared into Mim's eyes as she slowly died. The templar fell forward onto Melissa. The dying woman looked at her slain for before back up to the sky. The stars shone over their lifeless bodies. "Beautiful" she wheezed out her last breath as she died. The assassin and templar both managing to slay each other, neither one accomplishing their goals.

XX

 _ **Unknown Location, Present Day.**_

On a table two pictures sat. One was of a beautiful redhead who wore tan cargo pants and a black shirt. She was standing in front of people as she was given a medal. The second was of a raven haired woman. Her skin had a slight green color to it. Her hands were alight with plasma as she fought a Lorwardian.

"Kim Possible, and Nikki Go" a man's voice said from the darkness of the room.

"The Piece of Eden we need is locked away in their subconscious" a female voice said.

"GJ needs to bring them in. We need them both to enter the Animus. We can use them to find what we need. The apple was recovered after the world's fair. They can uncover another piece we need" the man said.

"We will bring them in" the woman said as she started to walk away.

"We need them alive, remember that" the man said causing the woman to stop.

"Don't worry, we'll bring them in alive" the woman said walking out of the room.

 _ **Middleton Colorado.**_

Kim looked up at the sky looking as the stars twinkled above. She marveled at the wonder above her. After the invasion she had began to feel much smaller. She sat down on the grass hill. Looking to her right she saw Ron and Yori leaned up against a tree. To her left was someone else. It was Shego. The former thief looked to Kim and smiled at her.

Together with Drakken they had defeated the invaders. They had grown close over the years since the invasion. Missions were a thing of the past for Kim. All the villains had been captured minus Shego and Drakken.

Kim opened her Abstergo cell phone. She looked at the clear back and held it up to the sky. She took a picture of the stars above them. She held it up to show Shego. Shego smiled before looking up to Kim. Their eyes were locked as they continued to smile.

Kim blushed a bit, her mind on Shego as she sat there. They had gotten close over the years. She looked over to see Ron and Yori get up and leave. She smile a bit as slowly she moved closer to Shego. The redhead looked to Shego as she looked up at the sky.

"How many more races of aliens live up there?" She asked as her head turned back to Kim. Seeing her so close startled her a bit. She didn't show it but she smiled a bit. She prepared to say something when suddenly Kim fell forward into her lap.

"Princess?" Shego questioned pushing at Kim's shoulder. Looking down her back she saw something. Reaching forward she pulled on it. Looking at it she realized it was a tranquilizer dart. Jumping up she looked around, displaying a protective stance over Kim's body.

"Please Miss Go, a tranquilizer won't work on you. We need both of you" a voice said from the trees around them.

"Who are you? Show yourself" she snarled, her fist coming a light with plasma.

A man walked up making her get into a defensive posture. He just smiled at her and nodded past her. She turned to see three other people walk out of the shadows. Snarling she turned back to the first man.

"Who are you assholes?" Shego demanded growling at them.

"In due time, we need both of you to come with us" The man said a soft smile on his face.

"And why should we come with you?" She demanded looking at him.

"Cause, we're the good guys" the man said lookin at her. She watched as his right hand came up to his chest. Turning it down and folding his ring finger against his palm he smiled.

Shego slowly relaxed as she stared at the man's hand. Upon seeing it a symbol she somehow knew. A hooded figure entered her mind. Shaking her head she looked at him. "We'll come, and once she wakes up, you explain everything" she said looking at the man as she pointed a glowing finger at him.

"Of course" he said with a nod.

She relaxed fully and turned as the others walked up. Reaching down she picked Kim up and turned to follow the man. They walked to a plain white van. The man opened the door for her. She looked at him and then to the van.

"All your questions will be answered soon" the man said smiling at her.

She looked from him to the van. Nodding slightly she climbed into the van. Looking back to the man he nodded at her. She looked back to Kim as the door was closed. All the answers she needed would be coming to her soon.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone and I'm back with a new update for this story. I hope y'all enjoy it. I'm working away to do all my stories. This will be a fun story to write since I love both Kim Possible and Assassin's Creed. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or Assassin's Creed universes. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Kim sat up quickly, breathing deeply. She looked around to find herself in a room. Her eyes scanned the room looking at the blank room. Looking at the bed she slowly climbed off of it. Walking to the door she turned the knob finding it was unlocked. Her eyebrows arched at finding it unlocked.

Opening the door she walked out of the room. Looking around she saw it looked like an old abandoned house. Walking though the halls she looked around. The walls were clean and so were the floors. Her eyes looked around to see wires on the floor. Walking she followed them until she found it led to a living room.

She stopped to see Shego, asleep in the chair. "Shego, what the hell is going on?" She demanded waking her up.

"Hey princess, well there seems to be something we know" she answered with a yawn.

"Quite right, you two have something very dangerous locked away in your head" an English man said walking into the room. Kim looked at him. He looked her over through his glasses. He wore a grey shirt and blue jeans. His hair was blonde in color. He looked at Kim and then to Shego.

"My name is Shaun Hastings" he said extending his hand to her.

She stared at him before looking back to Shego. Looking back to the man she gave him an incredulous look. "You kidnapped us" she said glaring at him.

"Well we didn't have much time. The Templars were close to you. We had to act fast" a woman said walking into the room from behind Kim. She had black hair and brown eyes. She looked to Kim and then to Shego.

She wore a black vest over a long sleeved grey shirt. Her jeans were black and she had a pair of red shoes. She wore a headset. "Shaun, stop being so damn weird get the room prepped. I'm Rebecca" she said walking towards him. They started arguing with each other as they walked into another room.

"Shego what the hell is this?" She demanded from her.

"Look I don't know, they said they would explain it once you wake up" Shego said walking over to Kim.

"So far they haven't explained shit" Kim hissed glancing towards the door.

"My apologies for that, I'm the one who can explain everything" a man said opening the door that Shaun and Rebecca had come out of. "My name is William Miles. My son was Desmond Miles. He died three years ago. We need your help" he said causing them to turn to him.

"You drugged me" Kim growled looking at him.

"I'm sorry, we needed to move quick. Templars were looking for you two" he said walking over to a desk. He wore a brown coat and blue jeans. Under his coat was a grey shirt with a white under shirt. His hair was as grey as his shirt and he had the starts of a grey beard.

"Twice I've heard the word Templars. Who are they?" Kim asked looking at him.

"They are your ancestors" he said pointing up at her.

"Yours, Nikki are Assassins, which is what we are" he said looking to Shego who blushed a bit. Kim looked back at her, a smirk on her face having learned Shego's real name.

"Nikki?" She questioned smirking more.

"Shut up, no one needs to hear of that" she said before walking up to the desk. "What exactly is going on?" She asked looking to the man.

"There is a weapon locked away in both of your subconsciouses. One of a Templar" he paused pointing at Kim. "One of an Assassin" he finished pointing at Shego.

"You told me you were the good guys, what do you mean?" Shego said looking to him.

"Both Animus are ready for them" Rebecca said walking into the room.

"Well, more answers soon enough ladies. There will be more in the Animus" he said standing up.

Kim and Shego looked at him. He motioned them to follow him. They followed the man into another room. Walking in they looked to see two padded seats. They could lay out on them. On the arm rest was what looked like a clear cover. Shego walked over to one. Looking at it she sat down on it.

"Lay out" Rebecca said to her.

She did as told. Looking over she saw Kim did the same. Both Rebecca and Shaun moved around them. They closed the clear covers over their arms.

"Okay you two, relax" Rebecca said looking between them.

"Kim, I'll see you when we wake up" Shego said smiling at her.

"I hope so" Kim said smiling back.

Shego smiled a bit more before her eyes closed. She used her meditation techniques that she hadn't used since she was young. In seconds her eyes opened to find herself in what looked like a white room. Looking down she stepped and the ground pixilated. Looking up she saw a horizon in front of her. Smiling she took off running for it. Suddenly there was a bright flash and then darkness.

XX

"Both have successfully tapped into their genetic memory" Rebecca announced.

"Good, where are they going?" William asked.

"1715, the Caribbean" she responded.

Just then William's phone rang. Grabbing it he placed it to his ear. "Yes?" He questioned.

"William Miles?" A deep voice questioned.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked looking between Shaun and Rebecca.

"I'm a friend, GJ is hunting for all of you. I'm telling you this cause I can delay their efforts a bit. I happen to know someone who can help. We'll give you as long as we can" the voice said before it went dead.

"Who was that?" Shaun asked looking at him.

"A friend" he replied staring at his phone.

XX

 **1715, The Caribbean**

The Queen's Ann Revenge sailed along the open ocean. Islands dotted the horizon. Sailors ran along the deck working on their duties. They scrubbed the decks and watched for any Spanish or British ships.

A door opened and Edward Teach more commonly known as Blackbeard walked out onto the deck. His brown eyes looked the deck, crew, and ocean over. His right hand rested on his sword. On his chest were two pistols. He wore his black leather outfit. Breathing deeply he smiled before looking over to one of the crewmen.

"I love that, makes a man feel free" he said taking another deep breath. "Where's my quartermaster?" He asked looking around.

The crewmen looked at him before pointing up. Blackbeard looked at him before looking up. Sighing he shook his head. "Alisha, get your ass down here now" he shouted up into the mast.

Standing on the main mast dark ebony hair swirled around with the wind. Gulls cried making emerald orbs turn to look at them. Her skin was a pale while. It gleamed in the sunlight. Atop her head was a bandana wrapped around it. She wore a green and black cloth outfit. She had two swords on her hips. On her ribs were two pistols.

"Alisha, get down here or I'm going to shoot you" she heard her captain yell up to her.

Smirking she jumped out grabbing a rope. Sliding down the rope she came to a stop in front of Blackbeard. "Alisha Go, reporting for duty captain" she said offering a mock salute and smirk.

"Why must you do shit like that? I loose you, I'm out of a quartermaster. And there is no one on here I want doing it" he said glancing around at the crew.

"Don't worry Teach, I won't leave my mentor so easily" she responded with a smirk.

 _This is amazing, I was a pirate,_ Shego thought as she looked around through her ancestor's eyes.

"Captain, Spanish frigate on the horizon" the man in the crow's nest shouted.

Both he and Shego looked up to the man. Slowly they looked at each other. "Let's be bad guys" she said smirking.

"Yes, let's" he said reaching into his coat. He pilled out four slow burning cannon fuses. He held them over a lantern and lit them. He placed them into his hat and looked back at her. He nodded and she smirked.

"To arms, today is payday you bastards. Man the cannons, prepare to attack" she yelled moving up to be bridge. Looking around she smiled as everyone ran around doing as ordered. "Hoist the colors" she shouted. Looking up she saw the black flag lifting up. She smiles before glancing to Blackbeard, smoke curled around his head.

"I want ever scrap of sail" he roared as he turned the wheel. The rudder turned and so did the ship. He smiled as his ship turned towards the Spanish ship

Shego looked around as the waves crashed around the nose of the ship. _This is so amazing, I wish Kim was here to see this._ Her eyes locked on the Spanish ship. Looking down she looked herself over. She was amazed to see pale skin again. Her famous smirk went across her face. They closed the distance on the Spanish ship.

 _The Queen Ann's Revenge was the fastest ship in the Caribbean,_ her thoughts told her. It was different like it came from inside of her. She surmised it must have been her ancestor's knowledge. The ships moved alongside one another.

"Go ahead Alisha, I know how much you love to do it" Blackbeard said making her look back to him.

"Fire" she screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. Smiling she looked as flaming cannon balls came flying from the ship. Thirty guns fired at once. They ripped into the side of the frigate. Splintered wood flew around making her smile more. Their attack had caught the Spanish off guard.

Turing the ship quickly Blackbeard looked. The Spanish were preparing to fire. "Brace yourselves lads" he shouted making everyone duck down. Cannonballs ripped pass the ship and into it. Getting back up he cut the wheel to the left. Doing so he smirked as the Spanish ship was in the firing lane. Shego called out again. Cannonballs flew at the ship again. They watched as the forward mast and rear mast toppled over. Everyone cheered. Turning the ship Blackbeard brought it towards the crippled ship. Once close enough he nodded to Shego.

"Grappling hooks away, real them in, it's time to get paid" she shouted with a smirk as she threw her fist in the air.

Moving down to the deck she watched as the crew ran around. They gripped onto flintlocks and were firing them. The Spanish returned fire. Four men ran by. In a flash they threw grappling hooks. Looking on she smiled as they started pulling the ships together.

"Alisha" Blackbeard called over the gunfire. She looked up at him and smirked, the thrill of the coming battle filling her veins. "Kill the captain and take the flag down" he shouted making her nod.

Looking back towards the Spanish ship she saw it was close enough. Running forward she grabbed ahold of a mast rope. Pushing off she swung over to the frigate. Doing a flip through the air she landed with a thud on the wooden deck. Looking up she saw the captain staring at her from the bridge. Smirking she pulled out the pistol on her left side. Snapping it up she fired it catching him in his head.

She smirked as he fell to the deck dead. Suddenly she was slammed into from behind. Looking there were two Spanish sailors. The other pirates started to board the ship. She smirked as she holstered her pistol. Grabbing her swords she smirked more.

"You lot are fucked" she said unsheathing both swords. The one on her right shot at her first. Using her right saber she blocked the strike. Quickly her left saber slashed open the man's abdomen. Spinning around she stabbed her sword through the second man's throat. She smirked as a man charged her. Swinging her right saber she blocked the attack. The pirate smirked before slamming her shoulder into him. It caused him to stumble back. Looking to her right she saw a Spanish sailor click the hammer back on his rifle. He was taking aim at another pirate. Acting quickly she grabbed the man. Turning him quickly the man fired the shot into his crew mate.

Spinning the man around she stabbed the sword into his chest. Kicking him off she ran forward towards the mast. Jumping up she grabbed a hook. Kicking her foot out the lift pulled her up into the mast. Landing she dodged quickly as a bayonet was slashed at her. Rolling to the right she looked at the sailor. Grabbing he right pistol she snapped up and fired it. The ball slammed into the man knocking him off of the mast. Smirking she holstered her pistol and sheathed her swords. Running forward she started to climb the mast higher.

Looking around it was breathtaking. Never had the world looked so beautiful to her. Glancing down she looked as the crews continued to fight. Pulling her sword out she cut the ropes holding the flag up. She watched as it floated towards the deck below. Once it his the Spanish surrendered. Jumping out she grabbed the rope and repelled to the deck. Looking around Shego smiled as Blackbeard walked onto the deck.

Together they walked below the deck. Both smiled brightly to see they had a good day's haul. Walking back up they looked as the crew started taking the goods over to Queen Ann's Revenge.

"What to do with the crew?" Blackbeard asked looking around at the kneeling Spanish crew.

"Well, the sharks might need a meal" Shego said with a devilish smirk.

"Alisha, if we kill everyone, who will be left to spread out tale" he responded looking at her.

"Just an idea" she said shrugging.

Blackbeard walked back to his ship. Getting on he looked around at his crew. Slowly he made his way to the bridge. Getting behind the wheel he smirked a bit as he looked to Shego. The sails opened up and slowly they started to move away . "Sink it" he shouted.

Shego looked at him before over to the Spanish ship. The cannons fired, the cannonballs ripping through the ship. There was an explosion as the ship started to slowly sink.

"Good haul today Alisha" he said smiling to her.

"Good indeed Captain" she said smirking as she looked back out over the ocean.

 _I hope Kim is having as much fun as me,_ her thoughts said as her ancestor smiled brightly at the open ocean.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hiya folks a new chapter is here its a shorter chapter but it'll get the job done. I trust y'all are enjoying it and continue to read this it will be a decent story for a good read.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible or Assassin's Creed universes. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

A ship flying the Spanish flag drifted up to the docks of Havana Cuba. Laureano Torres stood on the deck. He had to meet his Templar brothers. He was a grandmaster of the Templar order. Looking down he looked at his ring. Rubbing it gently he smiled before turning to a sailor.

"Alert my daughters we have arrived in Havana" he said in a smooth Spanish accent.

The sailor nodded and walked below deck. He walked past other sailors who were cleaning. He walked up to a door. Knocking on the door he called out to those inside.

Inside two redheaded girls stirred. One sat up, her green eyes looked over to her sister. Sitting up the other redhead had blue eyes. They were twins. The only way to tell the difference between them was their eyes.

"We must be in Cuba" Isabella said. She was the blue eyed twin.

"It's going to be our chance to prove to father we are worth of being Templars" Luisa said as she stood up. She was the green eyed twin.

 _I had a twin, guess somethings just run in the family,_ Kim thought as she looked out the porthole through Luisa's eyes.

Together they both dressed in elegant dresses. Kim wore a blue dress while her sister wore a white dress. Together they walked out of the room and made their way up to the deck.

Kim stepped onto the deck and looked around. The sun shined down on them. She looked around as gulls cried. Looking up she watched as a group of gulls flew over. Following them she looked to see the port of Havana. She smiled as she found it so beautiful.

"Luisa" Torres said making her look.

She turned and looked to a man in his late fifties. He had a warm and inviting smile. His hand was extended to her. Walking towards him her hand went out and took his. Together they looked out over the city.

"Someday, this will all be both of yours. Once we find the observatory, you two will become more powerful than the queen of England" he said smiling at his two daughters.

"That sounds amazing" Isabella said smiling as the ship docked.

"You two, go see the sights. Come back to our estate by six, we have our meeting" Torres said.

"Yes, Pappi" Kim said walking down the gangplank.

Isabella walked right beside Kim as they made their way around. They walked around the market just off the docks. Looking around they watched as soldiers walked around. Isabella Grabbed Kim's hand. She started to pull her towards an ally. They both looked around before they started to climb.

"We haven't climbed here yet" Isabella said smiling down to Kim.

"Let's not get caught" Kim said smirking back to her twin.

They both smiled before getting up onto the roof. They both looked to see a wire going to another building. Both looked up to see their estate on the hill. They looked at each other.

"Race?" Kim asked looking at Isabella.

"Usual wager?" Luisa asked smiling.

"Yes" Kim replied before smiling.

Both took off, Isabella running across the wire. Kim ran and jumped to another building. Running she turned and jumped to a tree. Jumping into the Y of a tree she pushed off and landed on the roof. Running she continued to jump from pole top to pole top. Stopping she looked to see Isabella was a head of her. She started to run again, looking at the next building.

Skidding to a halt she looked at the building. It was to far to jump. Looking to her right she saw a cord between buildings. Running for it she ran across it. Looking over she one of the rooftop patrols. Dropping down she hung down. Looking up she watched as the man walked by her. Smirking she climbed back up.

She glanced at him before bolting across the buildings again. Looking up she looked at a church in front of her. Running she jumped up and grabbed the side of it. She started scaling the building. Climbing to the top she looked as an eagle flew away. Smiling she stood up on the ledge and looked out across the city.

 _This is awesome,_ she thought before looking to the right. Sighing she looked to see Isabella standing by the gate. Shaking her head she looked to see a hay cart below her. _No thank you,_ she thought with a smile.

Smiling she climbed back to the roof. She started to run across the building before suddenly slamming into a guy. He had dropped a bag of coins. The man looked at her before a sword rested on his cheek. Looking up she saw a man with a cloak on. Pushing back she jumped up and got into a defensive posture.

The cloaked man picked up the bag of coins. Letting the man go he turned to Kim. She stood their, her fist up eyes locked on him.

"I'm not robbing him, he stole a bag of coins from my friend" he stated before removing his hood.

She looked at the man to see he had blonde hair. His beard was the same shade as his hair. "You are an assassin" she growled looking at him.

"I am, Duncan Walpole. I'm here to meet with Laureano Torres" he replied with a shrug and a smile.

Kim smiled a bit before relaxing. "I'll take you to him" she said starting to walk towards the governor's mansion.

"You know him?" Duncan asked as they walked across the buildings.

"I do" she said with a sly smirk as she glanced back to him.

Dropping down to the street below she glanced back. Duncan followed her as they walked up to the gate. Two guards came up to the door. They gripped onto swords and looked at both of them.

"State your business" one said looking at them.

"I'm Duncan Walpole and I have a meeting with Laureano Torres" the man said smiling as he held up a paper.

"And you" the man said looking at Kim.

"I'm Luisa Torres" she said causing both men to snap to attention.

"You're his daughter?" Duncan asked shocked.

"Yeah" she said smiling as Isabella came walking up. "Well you beat me sister, guess you do need to win once and a while" she said smirking. They turned and faced Duncan who's eyes were wide.

"Twins, you have a twin?" He asked looking to both of them.

"Yeah" she said smiling before pointing. "The governor is that way, Woodes Rodgers is with him."

"Until next time" he said bowing his head to them.

Kim smiled before she and Isabella started walking towards the mansion. Looking around Kim was amazed at the beauty of Havana. It was stunning to her nothing in the world she's from was this unspoiled. Looking at her twin she smiled a bit. Reaching to her hip she pulled out a small pouch. She handed it to her.

"Your turn to carry it a bit" she said smirking.

Isabella smiled before placing the bag on her hip. Together they walked up to the balcony and looked. They watched as the men continued to talk and shoot targets. Watching they watched as Duncan started displaying assassination techniques.

"Both of you watching closely?" Their father asked from behind.

"Yes father" Isabella said as both tipped their heads to Laureano.

"Good, continue to watch" he said placing his hand on their shoulders. He turned them back to the men. "Someday you both will be in my place. Once that day comes you'll be the most powerful women" he said patting their shoulders.

Kim smiled before looking over to Isabella who looked to her. Both smiled at one another. Reaching over they took each other's hand and smiled. They were going to be true Templars. They were going to bring the Assassins down, together.

XX

 **Present Day,**

Betty Director walked up to the Possible house. Knocking on the door she waited. The door opened and James was standing there. She smiled as he welcomed her in.

"Too what do we owe this visit?" James asked closing the door behind her.

"Where's Anne?" Betty asked, her one good eye looking around.

"Had to work late" he responded before walking around in front of her. "Would you like something to drink."

"Yes please, tea if you will" said following him into the kitchen.

"What's with the visit?" James asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

"It involves Kim," she said pausing to take the tea.

"What about her?" James asked looking at her confused.

"Well, she seems to have fallen into a bad crowd. She's wanted now" Betty said making James pull back.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Look have you seen her. I'm just going to catch her. Not harm her I promise James" she said looking at him.

"I know she's been spending a lot of time with Shego. That's all I can do. That's probably why she's wanted" James growled.

"If you hear anything call me" she said finishing her tea. "Thanks for the tea James" she said walking towards the door.

"You find my Kimmie Cub" James said making her stop.

"I will I promise" she said walking out the door.

XX

 **Caribbean Sea 1715**

Shego stood on the deck of the ship. She looked at a small pipe. She packed some tobacco into it. Reaching over she grabbed a match out of a lamp and lit it. Her eyes looked out across the ocean at the setting sun.

"Ah there you are Alisha" Black Bears said walking up to her.

"Hey Teach" she said puffing on her pipe.

"Something troubling you lass?" He asked as he lit his own pipe.

"I'm just enjoying the sunset" she said motioning towards the setting sun. Both looking at it and watched as a humped back whale surfaced. They look at it and Shego smiled a bit.

"You know a long time ago I never figured that the young lass I found trying to steal my bag of coins would become my quartermaster" he said making her look at him. He smiled at her. "I love you like a daughter, so what is bothering you?"

She looked at him before lowering her head. "Teach, is there more to this life than just plundering?" She asked looking out across the water.

"Of course lass" he said pausing as he looked over to her. "You're thinking about her again ain't you?" He asked making her lower her head again.

"I am, I could have done more to save her" she said taking another drag from her pipe.

"Things happen we can presume to know what life is planning. Some where out there is someone waiting for you. Sometime soon I got a feeling you'll be happy again" he said smiling at her.

Shego looked back at him as he just patted her on the shoulder. He walked over to a container and reached in. Pulling out a bottle of rum he pulled the cork out. Taking a swig of it he passed it to her. She took a swig of it herself. Both smiled before looking at the island coming up.

"Let's get paid" he said smiling as he walked back to the helm.

Shego glanced back at him before looking to the island before them. Her black hair swirled around her head. She looked back to the bottle in her hand and took another drink of it. Somewhere out there was Kim, meaning she knew what happened with her ancestor. However she didn't know what deadly secret they had. Until she found Kim she would just have to enjoy herself.


End file.
